Readjusting
by Elementary my dear Otter
Summary: Post Reichenbach- Sherlock has to decide what to do now he has settled back down in London
1. Chapter 1 Brother's house

_**Hello! This is the first fic i have ever attempted to write, so i am really sorry if it turns out terrible! It would be great if i could have some feedback on it so i know what you think and how to continue. Ideas are very welcome as i have no idea where this is heading! so yeah, that's it really- sorry it's short! x**_

Sherlock was bored. Tired. Bored. But, worst of all, he was lonely. It had been over 2 years now since the fall, but, up until 2 months ago, he had been all around the world wiping away every last trace of moriarty and his people. But now he was once again in dull, boring London, full of the haunting memories, some good and some equally bad. Memories of all the people he wished to return to, all the things he longed to do again. Simple things -like going to Angelo's or visiting Scotland Yard to insult Anderson. The world believed him to be dead, so dead to the world he shall stay for now. He was left trapped in his brother's home, the last person on earth he wanted to share a house with, no matter how big it was.

Mycroft returned from work each evening to find a different experiment constructed in various rooms of the house, but the final straw was when Sherlock managed to shoot a hole through a very expensive piece of art work.

"Brother dear, this can't continue!"

"Mycroft, what are you talking about?"

"You, here, shooting holes through things! I have had enough! Surely it's about time you grew up."

"You were the one who wanted me to play dead; where else do you suppose I go!" Sherlock stood up and placed the gun on the table.

"What about john, you could go and tell him you're alive" Mycroft suggested, whilst hanging up his coat and umbrella before taking the seat opposite where his brother was standing.

'You know it's not that simple Mycroft! I can't just walk in as if nothing has happened! It has been almost three years!"

"I'm sure he would come to terms with it just fine, once you explained it all too him. He would understand, Sherlock."

Sherlock sat down, as far away from his brother as he could, and began to drum his fingers against the arm rest. "But...you've seen him, all settled down now. I wouldn't want to... to ruin things for him. He only recently got engaged! I can't just turn up, you don't understand."

"Oh, Sherlock. I understand just fine. He paused for a while before continuing speaking; he could see Sherlock was getting upset. Or as Close to upset Sherlock could get. He continued.

"There is always that one girl, from the morgue, the one who helped you with the fall. What's her name? Millie? Molly? Mandy? Yes Molly isn't it!"

"And how do you suggest that will work, in her small, one bed apartment?"  
Sherlock began to get agitated, wishing things could return to how it was - before moriarty got involved. Baker Street. Him and John, detective duo. Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, even Sgt. Anderson! But no. He was as good as dead now, being turned away by his own brother. And with no pressing cases to solve it was like his brain was slowly rotting away.


	2. Chapter 2- Girl at the door

**_Sorry i haven't updated in forever! also sorry this is short but i haven't had a lot of time to write and stuff. i still don't really know where this is going, so all ideas are welcome!x _**

Mycroft had left for work and Sherlock had sat down at the table to tamper with his latest chemical experiment. He thought over the words his brother had spoken the night before; and in a way he supposed he was right – he couldn't stay here any longer. He was examining the colour of the bromine water, when a light knock on the door interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"Mycroft isn't home" he shouted, but again there was another knock

" GO AWAY, I ALREADY TOLD YOU HE ISN'T HERE." Sherlock wasn't patient at the best of times but today he was both angry and impatient, and in his rage he jumped up, marched along the hallway and opened the door with enough force to nearly break it off its worn hinges.

" didn't you h..." he cut himself off and stared at the slight figure, half hidden behind a tall bunch of flowers, standing on the doormat. The girl, who despite the freezing cold outside, was wearing only a very thin blouse and jeans, accompanied by a pink polka-dot cardigan. She lowered the bouquet and smiled from ear to hear before stumbling over the words

'Hello again Sherlock'

Mycroft, he thought, it had to be. Why else would Molly Hooper be standing shivering on his doorstep?

"Umm, come in Molly" he said before striding back into the main room. He didn't really want to speak to her, or anyone, but as dark grey clouds were looming in the sky, ready to drop their contents onto the ground below, he couldn't leave her on the doorstep. And anyway, he wanted to do an experiment regarding photosynthesis.


End file.
